Starfire
Starfire, sometimes "Star" (real name, Princess Koriand'r) is an alien princess from the distant world of Tamaran, and one of the five founding members of the Teen Titans. She is also Robin's main love interest and finally becomes his girlfriend in the series finale movie. History Starfire was born and raised on the planet Tamaran before arriving on Earth and joining the Teen Titans. The Tamaraneans are an emotional race who see feelings and sensations as the force that drives their very livelihood and strengthens their abilities. In fact, it's their emotions that further increase their natural abilities of flight, and projection of pure ultraviolet energy. Because of this, Starfire is inherently the most sensitive member of the Titans. Starfire was cared for as a child by Galfore, who first appeared in "Betrothed". Her only family of which we know in the series is her evil big sister Blackfire, who, despite having rescued her often when the two were little, despises her. Later, in the comic Teen Titans Go, it's revealed she also has a younger brother named Wildfire, who was sent away when the Gordanians attacked Tamaran, and that her parents had died from grief after she was traded as a slave by Blackfire to the Gordanians in order to bring peace to a war-torn Tamaran. Starfire came to Earth as Koriand'r, a Tamaranean princess being transported by Gordanians, in exile as a slave to the Citadel. Through the use of her innate Tamaranean superhuman strength and incredible agility, she broke free from the brig aboard a Gordanian ship and landed in Jump City. While attempting to free herself of the handcuffs with which she had been laden, she ended up both destroying buildings and cars, and running into four young teenagers, with whom she would later fight crime. Raven suggested that fighting may not be the answer, and only then did Robin notice the handcuffs. Carefully, he talked the mysterious girl down and took off the handcuffs. She grabbed and kissed him to learn the English language, and warned him to leave her alone if they do not wish to be destroyed. (This falls in line with how Tamaraneans learn a spoken language through lip contact with another life form.) Once fully released, she sought out food in the form of popcorn and candy at the local video store. Having been tracked by the Titans, she reunited with them and fought off the wave of Gordanians sent to recapture her. Angered at Lord Trogaar's promise of destruction, she yelled at Robin, reminding him that she told him to leave her alone. The two got into an argument, but the situation was quickly defused after they apologized to each other, and the decision was made to work as a team to save the city from the Gordanians' particle weapon. The five teenagers founded the Teen Titans shortly after. Appearance Starfire is shown to be incredibly beautiful and stunning. Her eyes, nose, lips, mouth, hair, skin, and outfit view her as colorful in comparison to other girls such as Raven. Her growing long fiery-red hair is down to her waist and straight with bangs. She has small eyebrows, and green eyes with light-green scleras (or in other words, the whites of her eyes are colored light-green). She is tall, with bright orange skin, (or it seems to have a yellowish skin tone in the comic strip above), and her outfit is mostly violet with a glowing belt, her neck corn collar and gauntlets being silver with green jewels compared to Blackfire's black outfit. She also wears a silver armband on her right arm. She wears a sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a stem stalk mini-skirt, and thigh-high boots all in violet, and her tight-high boots have white stockings. As a Tamaranean, she has alien physiology which includes a long violet tongue and nine stomachs, probably for storing food during meager times. She also seems to resemble some Japanese girls, inheriting similar eyebrows and very shiny hair. In "Bunny Raven... or ...How to Make A Titananimal Disappear", she was transformed into a tiger by the villainous Mumbo. As a tiger, she loses her hair and boots. Her eyes are now feline-like, and has a white underbelly, and a tail. She still wears the same outfit. Personality Starfire is very cheerful and sweet, yet somewhat naive and considerably insecure, but her naivete is not to be mistaken for stupidity. An alien and an outsider, she is still rather new to Earth and its customs. (For example, she did not understand what a boy meant when he asked if she was "diggin' the scene" when she was at a party, and stated, confused, "I did not know we were supposed to bring shovels.") This leads to much confusion for her and others, such as the awkwardness in casually drinking mustard as a beverage, and thinking cotton candy and cotton balls are the same thing. Presumably, because English is not her first language, Starfire speaks without contractions and misuses idioms (e.g. "Kick the butt!" as opposed to "Kick butt!" or "The mall of shopping" instead of "shopping mall" as well as "lobstery" instead of "crabby"). Additionally, she uses several Tamaranean nouns, such as "bumgorf" (term of endearment towards one's own child), "K'norfka" (parent or guardian), "clorbag varblernelk" (insulting term), "G'lufnog" (bless you; said after one sneezes), and "shlorvak" (dream). She also insists on sharing her own customs with other members of the team (such as providing a crown of raw meat to be worn on one's birthday), but Starfire doesn't generally take offense when they don't understand or refuse her. In one instance, she lies about a holiday celebrated by destroying drapery and blows up a window to explain an accidentally torn curtain; an act that barely registers as odd behavior by the others. She takes friendship very seriously, and is easily distressed when others, especially her friends, argue or fight. She is arguably the most social of the Titans, regularly meditating with Raven, or lifting weights with Cyborg. She can also be particularly indignant to the point of snubbing her teammates when she believes they do not care for her friendship or company. Above all, Starfire wishes to be friends with everyone she meets, and for everyone to get along. This is in part probably, as before coming to Earth, Starfire didn't have real friends apart of her adoptive father, as she mentioned in Go! to Robin that "nice" is not a common word in her planet and that no one had been so nice with her apart of him and her own guardian. Her personality changed dramatically from her first meeting with the Titans in Go!. She demonstrated her power and strength as she escaped from the Gordanian ship. While the others saw rampant destruction without a cause, Raven saw her trying to free herself from her handcuffs. As mentioned above, Tamaraneans learn language through lip contact, and having gotten what she wanted from Robin, she leaves him with a warning to leave her alone, she flies away knowing full well that the Gordanians were still hot on her trail. As she fought against the Gordanians with the four other young heroes, her personality calmed dramatically, and she eventually apologized for the destruction she had caused during her escape. This change in behavior suggests truly was, at heart, a somewhat friendly, kindhearted person. The reckless behavior seen in the beginning of the episode might lend some credence to why Tamaraneans are so feared throughout the galaxy: their strength is not easily matched. It also proves that Starfire, when the time is right, is not afraid to "kick the butt". While naive, Starfire is extremely perceptive. As shown in "Apprentice - Part 2", while knowing Robin and Slade had similar personalities, she refused to believe he had gone to be Slade's apprentice of his own accord, spending hours looking for him. Later, she states that she "cannot live in a world where they must fight," showing that she values her friends more than anything. Starfire has also shown that she has a lot of wisdom, most notably in "Snowblind", when she got Red Star to embrace his powers. She has also taught lessons to both Cyborg and Beast Boy in the episodes "Forces of Nature" and "Deception". She cares about each of her friends, but there is one person whom she cares more than anyone on Earth: Robin. Since the day they met, both her and Robin have had romantic feelings for each other, which are obvious to everyone including a few villains. There have been multiple hints throughout the show showing how much they care about one another (as evidenced in "Sisters", "Date with Destiny", "Betrothed", "Stranded", "Go!" and finally in Trouble in Tokyo); but Robin and Starfire didn't admit their strong romantic feelings for each other until the series finale movie Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo. At that time, they share a few scenes with each other and have attempted to kiss twice. By the end of the movie, Robin and Starfire finally reveal their feelings for each other, and they finally share a real romantic kiss. They are seen the next day holding each other's hands, confirming that they have finally become a couple. Role in the series After being recruited into the Punch Time Exploders, Starfire must be able to work with the TTG version of herself. See Also Starfire (TTG) Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Punch Time Exploders Category:X-OvrLuvr's Cartoon Crushes